The invention relates to a cooling plate for an electrical energy storage element.
DE 102010025656 A1 discloses by way of example a modular device for supplying voltage to a motor vehicle, wherein a cooling plate in the form of a cooling element is used for cooling the electrochemical storage cells. The cooling element is produced by way of example by means of roll bonding or extrusion molding, wherein a pipe run is introduced by means of lasers or flat pipes. An insulating layer is provided on the floor of the housing in order not to impair the cooling efficiency.
It is a disadvantage of the known prior art that a thermal insulation is used exclusively between the electrochemical storage cells and the cooling plate and the cooling plate does not comprise a separate casing.